tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Tammy Macintosh
| image = | birth name = | known aliases = Tammy MacIntosh | gender = | roles = Actress | date of birth = February 18th, 1970 | place of birth = Perth, Western Australia, Australia | date of death = | place of death = | notable works = All Saints Farscape The Flying Doctors | first = }} Tammy Macintosh is an Australian theater and television actress born in Perth, Western Australia on February 18th, 1970. She has been mostly active during the 1990s and 2000s. She has a husband named Mark Yeats with whom, she has a son, Benjamin. Career Tammy's first credited work was a recurring role on the TV series The Flying Doctors. She played a character named Annie Rogers in nine episodes of the show in 1990. From 1992 to 1993, Tammy was a regularly billed cast member on the sitcom series Bingles. She is credited in all twenty-three episodes as a woman named Stacy. She immediately followed this up with a regular stint on the drama series Police Rescue, in which she played Constable Kathy Orland. She appeared in thirty-five out of sixty-two episodes. Beginning in 1997, Tammy appeared in the first six episodes of Wildside as Detective Kim Devlin. She followed this up in 2000 when she played Christine Rutherford on Something in the Air. She appeared in eight episodes of the show. American audiences began taking note of Tammy in 2001 when she began making regular appearances on the US/Australian sci-fi series Farscape. Tammy played an alien character named Joolushko "Jool" Tunai Fenta Hovalis. She began in a supporting role on the series, but eventually became a credited cast member with season four. Tammy appeared in eighteen episodes of Farscape as well as the 2004 spin-off movie, Farscape: The Peacekeeper Wars. Tammy's largest role to date came in 2002 when she began playing Doctor Charlotte Beaumont on the Seven Network medical drama All Saints. Her character was introduced in episode 190, "M for Memory" and she made 172 appearances in total, her last episode being the series' finale, "Yesterday, Today and Tomorrow 2" in 2009. From 2010-2011, Tammy Macintosh played Commander Maxine "Knocker" White on the drama series Sea Patrol. She appeared in twenty-eight episodes of that series. Beginning in 2012, Tammy began playing Doctor Mac on Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries on ABC1. Credits Film credits Series credits Episode credits Incomplete Notes & Trivia * Height: 5' 7¾" * In her spare time, Tammy Macintosh enjoys jogging, mountain biking and water sports. Other works * Tammy's first credited work in film is the 1993 TV movie The Feds: Betrayal, in which she played Nicola Bass. * Tammy has also performed for the Melbourne Theatre Company's Shark Fin Soup, the Sydney Theatre Company's Private Lives, and the Ensemble Theatre's Blinded By The Sun and Sleeping Beauty. See also * Tammy Macintosh/Images * Jool/Appearances Farscape pages External Links * * * * at Wikipedia * * Tammy Macintosh at the Farscape Wiki References Gallery Tammy Macintosh 001.jpg Tammy Macintosh 002.jpg Tammy Macintosh 003.jpg Tammy Macintosh 004.jpg Tammy Macintosh 005.jpg Tammy Macintosh 006.jpg ---- Category:1970/Births Category:All Saints/Crew members Category:The Flying Doctors/Crew members Category:Wildside/Crew members